Made to be ruled
by WhyArtThouSoSolemn
Summary: Because of her mothers bargain daughter of Mystique, America Chavez (Miss America) was born for Loki. America now known as Emery will be an unwitting pawn in Loki's quest for power. Loki does what he wants; and Loki plans to use Emery as a sword for vengeance, as her mind body and soul will belong to him. With her untapped power he will be unstoppable. (Loki/America Chavez)


Prologue

Baltimore, MD October 1982

Mystique was desperate, she couldn't bare to see her beloved Azazel go to another woman for a child he so desperately needed. Something was terribly wrong with her, she had been to fertility doctors and numerous specialist around the globe but none could help her conceive. Azazel was getting weaker and soon would not be able to stay on earth with her. "Mrs. Darkholme? The doctor will see you now". A smiling petit blonde sashayed her way to the exam room. Raven followed mimicking the woman's smile as she went through the normal exam procedure, weight, height blood pressure. Dr. Cooper a tall balding man in his late 40's entered the room, folder in his left hand. He dismissed the nurse and stood looking down his glasses to the woman before him. "Raven, im sorry to say but this is completely baffling to me". shaking his head he continued "From a medical standpoint you are in perfect health, and your husbands sperm is more than willing, for some ungodly reason the seed just wont take root". Raven was stupefied, she couldn't hear any more of the doctors words past the ringing in her ears and the heavy beating of her broken down trodden heart.

Leaving the hospital Raven made a beeline back to D.C., she wouldn't allow anymore tears to fall until she made it to her condo. Entering the sanctuary of her bedroom the tears began to flow, speaking to a higher power she pleaded and begged for a miracle. She didn't expect the bastard that appeared. "I believe you were praying to the wrong God, but here I am, a God none the less". "Loki, to what do i owe the displeasure"? feigning hurt he placed his hands to his chest, mouth agape. "My dear girl, I Loki of Asgard have come to answer your prayers. You want a womb that may bear fruit from your demon lover, and I want to help you". "GET OUT, I am not sleeping with you"! Loki dodged the numerous pillows tossed his way. "Darling, dont flatter yourself. I merely wish to help you help me." He inspected his nails not totally oblivious to the hope lighting Ravens face. "whats the catch Loki"? "Not one to shy away from the facts, I've always liked that about you Mystique, right to the point". " I will repair your womb with a simple spell, you will sow twins, and one day in the future you or yours will aide me in whatever way needed. It may be five years or forty years from now, but that day will come." He looked at the fiery headed woman before him trying to imagine every little possible danger that may present itself in the future. "Done, where do I sign". Loki laughed standing tall over the girl removing his Asgardian coat "So eager". "Wait! I thought you said I didn't have to sleep with you". "Relax child, I'm just getting comftorable, it is a bit warm in here". "Azazel likes to keep it nice and toasty". Loki nodded grimacing internally not wanting to picture this blue monster like woman with the rather large red oaf. "Darling I will need you to not drop your shift for a moment, and i'll just place my hands upon you." Raven aquiesed dropping her human form and allowing Loki to place her hands upon her stomach. She watched his lips move inhumanly fast in a language not of this realm. She fought the urge to recoil from him as a cool tingling sensation flowed throughout her body and as quick as it started it stopped just as fast. Before Further instruction could be given Loki had vanished leaving behind a green thong with a card that read "Happy Humping". Mystique balled up the hideous garment along with the note and tossed it in the fire place shaking her head in disgust. she could hear Loki's laugh in her head and his ominous words reminding her of the deal they had made and the implied threat should she renege.

June 8, 1983 In a small clinic in Bavaria, Germany; Raven gave birth a little prematurely to a boy and a girl. The boy was as blue as her, but with his fathers raven black hair. The girl looked human, sharing her fathers brown complexion and raven locks. The strain of the birth caused Raven to momentarily reveal her true form forcing her to flee the town with her children. A combination of postpartum depression, a missing husband, and a call to arms from Magneto forced the mother to part from her babies. Unable to conceal the boys true form she left him with a her best friend and witch, the girl she brought back to the states placing her in a private orphanage in upstate New York. The girl was thought to be of spanish origin and was quickly placed with a nice young Puerto Rican family.

CHAPTER 1

The Chavez's debating leaving New York after 9/11 but nostalgia and pride kept them rooted to the spot. Then the world became crazy with metal monsters and fallen Gods all hell bent on destruction and poor New York seeming to fall within the center of it all. Even still the Chavez's decided to stay. Their logic was that nowhere was safe now, not even New Mexico or London. America, or Emery as she was called now, changing her name at 24 when it became clear post graduation that her patriotic name was frowned upon as being too ethnic despite having a degree in english. She was tired of working part time at hot topic and everyone called her Merri or Em anyway so it was an easy change with a stop at the courthouse and subsequent post in the paper. That was six years ago though. Now at thirty Emery was barely holding it together, she was laid of from a well known publishing company, they said that Amazon and ebooks were to blame that everyone could publish there own stuff now a days. She was thankful for the severance package, that would hold her down for at least 8 months. Her mother was optimistic she could find another job, maybe become a teacher she had helpfully suggested. Emery was not a kid person though, although children seemed to gravitate towards her. Even her best friend Mercedes kids were smitten with her. She decided that if she became desperate enough then maybe just maybe she would become a teacher. Her father had begged her to move back home, but Emery was as stubborn as her old man and didn't want to give up on her little sanctuary plus it was mortgaged, and she didn't want to ruin her credit with the housing market being down, she would lose money and possibly not find a buyer.

Emery hated her life. She had one friend Mercedes whom was now married and expecting her third child. They hardly ever saw each other, New York was a big place and family always trumped friends, even best ones. Emery missed her carefree persona in her younger years, she use to laugh and smile but now she just seemed a little off, she couldn't understand it but something seemed to be missing from her life and she was tired of the same old same old. If it wasn't for bad luck she'd have no luck at all. She truly felt that if a comet had suddenly struck her little abode she would be ok with it, at least her parents would have a nice little insurance pay out of it, although they probably wouldn't see it the same way. There had to be something better out there better than this stagnant existence, she felt as though she was just taking up air. She had slaved away in that little humdrum publication company for naught. She was the resident "yes man" always willing to do the work no one else didn't want to do, always so eager to volunteer working on the nights and weekends for the team. She just wanted to be please everybody but In the end she had nothing, not even respect, and no one ever cared about pleasing her. Maybe she wasn't deserving of respect she morbidly thought to herself.

Emery didn't have any reason to leave her bed today but her siamese cat, King Jareth obviously needed something, his loud meowing sounded like a colicky newborn babe or at least what she imagined one to sound like. She spotted his water bowl sans water and quickly topped him off spritzing her aloe plant along the way to her kitchen. Lucky charms were calling her name, she made a dash for the milk and in her excitement ripped the refrigerator door completely off its hinges spilling condiments and butter along the way. "What the fuck"?! she yelled sidestepping a jar of pickles, cheese, and hot sauce from the side. Realizing that she still held the door in her right hand and that it felt like a paper weight she quickly dropped it. "ok, this can be explained the door screws must have been loose, and from everything spilling out it just seemed lighter". she laughed to herself barely convinced by her own story. she went to search for her phillips screwdriver in her junk drawer yanking too hard sending everything within flying through the kitchen. "Dammit"! she screamed, her cat just glanced at her and continued to drink up his water. Emery screwed the refrigerator door back on and salvaged what she could. After she was satisfied with the cleanliness she celebrated with a ginormous mixing bowl of lucky charms.

Loki paced his cell in Asgard uncontrollable rage was beginning to bubble along the surface. This was all his fault, did he not set things in motion? Did he not aid the intruder in his obvious quest to infiltrate the castle leading death right to his mothers chamber door? In his mind he replayed Odins Stinging words "Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death". Damn Odin, damn Thor, and damn me he thought to himself punching the barrier and throwing his table and books towards his bed. He should have collected his dues from Mystique before he allowed himself to be captured. He needed out of this cell so he could avenge his mother. His powers were limited to the confines of the box. Oh how he would take pleasure in making them pay. He perked up hearing footsteps. "After all this time now you come to visit me, brother? Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?" "Loki enough, no more illusions". Loki lifted the illusion allowing Thor to glimpse the chaos within as he sat on the floor rumpled and defeated. "Now you see me brother". Thor approached the barrier to better see his brother "Did she suffer"? "I did not come to share in our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament". "Go on". "I know you see vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and i will grant it to you, vengeance. And afterwards, this cell". Loki couldn't contain his chuckle "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me"? "I don't. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you". Loki smiled "When do we start"?

The kitchen disaster of last week forgotten, Emery sat with her parents watching the live coverage on CNN showing the alien invasion in London. apparently Thor was there but everyone wondered where the rest of the avengers were. People were scared, stocking up on canned goods and water like it was the apocalypse. Emery was glad she had decided to come to her parents house, she felt safe here and wanted to be here with them in case something terrible happened. "Maria, I think we should move". her mother started laughing "Ay dies mio, you say that every time something bad happens". "Dad, no where is safe". Her father pursed his lips "Canada, you never hear nothing bad happening in Canada". Emery and her mother giggled "ugh, no dad". "Them poor bastards in London dont even have guns, maybe they can knife and stone them to death like they did back in the medieval times". he cackled "ugh mom, please stop him, he is going to get started on the gun control laws". "what? you'll be thankful of my right to bear arms if one of them aliens come in here". "just agree with him Emery, father knows best". Her father got up from his recliner kissing her mother on the forehead "Dear, your sarcasm is unbecoming".

She couldn't outrun him, Mystique was loathe to admit that she feared the man… God before her. Loki was a sight to behold in his battle gear. "where are they"?! he demanded raising her in the air by her throat. "oh, are you trying to speak, here let me help you". He slammed her into the floor allowing just enough oxygen for her to speak. "The boy is somewhere in Germany, but the girl is here in New York with an adoptive family". Loki paused clearly baffled "Adoptive family? no one has taught her how to use her abilities"? Mystique started kicking her feet in a futile attempt to dislodge him. He squeezed her throat harder feeling her pulse start to slow "I must say Raven, this is a little inconvenient. no matter though, once the girl is mine consider the deal settled. Now nod if you agree". Mystique nodded her head as he let go of her neck. "oh and Raven, you never saw me".There was a moment of regret for whatever he planned for her daughter but it was quickly pushed to the side for she was thankful that she was spared.

Using Mystiques blood Loki was able to track the girl and she was in close proximity. He cloaked himself entering the small brick house. The woman was sleeping peacefully on the couch in front of what he knew to be what mortals called a television. She was gorgeous, thankfully she wasn't blue like her monstrous mother although from what he could see she shared the same voluptuous figure. Her long dark raven locks complemented her creamy bronzed skin. this would have been much easier if I still had my scepter Loki thought to himself mentally cursing the Avengers. Digging in his pocket he located the small enchanted gold ring, he placed it on the woman's left ring finger. She would be unable to remove the ring or do Loki any harm as now they were bonded, he wore a similar ring on his left hand. "the powers of Elvin matrimony". he giggled to himself as he transported the girl to his chambers in Alfheim.

She didn't stir a bit during the journey Loki chose that moment to unceremoniously drop her on the bed from several feet in the air, causing Emery to scream grabbing at the air jolting awake as she hit the bed.

Alert and heart beating fast Emery thought she was dreaming at first, not recognizing a single thing in the room before her. Her breath stopped as her eyes fell upon the tall man with the piercing green eyes dressed in some type of armor. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't wearing any underwear under her pajama bottoms and definitely regretted going clamando at this very moment. She was terrified and too scared to move or blink she tried to remember the last moments before falling asleep on the couch. Her mother filing her nails while her father watched an old episode of Friends. They were finally able to relax around midnight when CNN had reported that the terrorists where defeated. Had something invaded New York as they slept? Where were her parents? Afraid to hear an answer she may not like Emery spoke up "Where are my parents"? The man just looked at her curiously turning his head sideways as if inspecting an animal at the zoo. "Dont fret my lady, dear old mom and dad are just fine back in New York". Her body sighed in relief, why she believed this man she had no idea. Maybe because it was easier than not. "Have I gone insane"? It was possible, the stress from loosing her job, no prospects, no boyfriend, no life, and just turning thirty. He ignored her whispered question "I am Loki of Asgard, once revered as a God to the mortals on Midgard or Earth as you would call it". "I had once tried to rule your world but alas it was just not meant to be". Ignoring the last part she was stuck on the fact that this guy was supernatural "You're an alien? Like Thor? Do you have super powers also"? Ugh she was so stupid, why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut. She had tons of questions but wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask him. She was forcing herself not to voice the other questions but sometimes she just couldn't control her tongue and in combination with her nervousness she started to fire them off "Do you eat?sleep?Pee? Do you have um male reproductive organs? Can you get pregnant? Can you fly?" she mentally slapped herself hard and slapped a hand over her traitorous mouth. He was going to kill her, this was the end of her pathetic little life. Curiousity killed the cat, and she wasn't a cat nor did she have nine lives.

Loki attempted to smile at the inquisitive beauty before him but it came off more as a grimace. Emery paled Placing his face mere inches from hers he suddenly levitated upside down, then righting himself he showed her his palm and produced a bright blue dancing flame and then delighted in turning it into a cup of hot chocolate handing it to the her for inspection. Not wanting to offend him any further and secretly too excited to hesitate, Emery eagerly reached for the steaming cup placing it to her nose and inhaling the soothing aroma of hot chocolate. She looked to the man before her waiting for his approval that it was safe to drink, she took his nod as such and closed her eyes as she tasted the most delicious steaming cup of milky chocolate. Content the girl was calm, Loki began to answer her questions "I am a God, and prince of Asgard. Thor is my… adoptive brother if you will and I as you can see I have many abilities but prefer the use of magic. I sleep, eat and drink when needed so of course my body would have need to relieve itself. I am very much a man, with the proper working anatomy and although I cannot become pregnant, thats for your lot my dear, rest assured I am very capable of reproducing. Lastly while flying is very invigorating I prefer teleportation". She looked on in awe as he inspected his person for dust. She still wasn't quite convinced that she didn't have some sort of mental breakdown. Maybe she was dreaming. Without warning Emery started laughing uncontrollably, it was a nervous habit of hers. She remembered a time back in her high school days when she went with Mercedes and Angel, Mercedes boyfriend, now husband to get some weed. It was an ordinary Friday night but when they went to the same place to procure their smoke they were surrounded buy teens their age with guns. They were told to keep their heads down. While Angel was pistol whipped, Mercedes cried, but Emery just giggled. Emery was so embarrassed of her giggles she tried to feign sobbing. She was scared shitless but couldn't stop the giggles even when one of the men voiced his suggestion of raping the girls. They had made it out that night less forty dollars but otherwise unharmed. This reminded Emery of that time a bit, completely out of her control, this Man.. Loki could practically have her at his mercy. she was powerless. So far he hadn't done anything untoward but how long would that last, was he just buttering her up for some kind of sick sex play. Was there some human sex trafficking for aliens or something, her dad wasn't Liam Neeson. Emery didn't want to die, hell she wanted a chance to meet Mr Right and land a good job. She'd even start teaching if thats what the fates desired for her to make it out of this. It wasn't fair she had only been with three people in her life and the last one she really didn't count because his package left much to be desired. Mercedes called him baby dick Rick, and honestly she couldn't even refute that. God she was even willing to sacrifice her sexual life to a lifetime of Rick dicks if she could make it out of this alive. She finally was able to stop laughing and it was hard to see through the tears in her eyes. She dug her thumb into her left hand until the skin broke to stop herself from shaking "Loki…may I ask, why you have brought me here, are you going to kill me"? she barely got the words out. Like a panther he stalked towards the girl, taking her chin in his left hand forcing her to look him in the eyes. "My sweet girl I assure you no harm shall come to you by my hand". He wasn't exactly being dishonest there were infinite ways to harm without the use of ones hands. Flashing her a predator smile he released her and began to strip from his heavy armor placing it neatly in a chair by the bed. "May I ask why I am here, and where are we exactly"? removing his boots he replied icily "all in due time". "Here in Alfheim time is different then it is on Midgard. I am weary and you will need plenty of rest for the journey we shall begin tomorrow". With that he waved his hand over the girls face casting a calming spell. He marveled as she became so compliant nodding and smiling sleepily at him. He tucked her into his king size bed and followed suit careful not to let their bodies touch, which wasn't hard considering the massive bed he had teleported from Midgard. He had to admit that Midgardians definitely had a knack for securing their own comforts these days. Gone were the damp stinking straw sacks they use to lay on once upon a time. He rather enjoyed this Serta pillow top with memory foam. The last thought before he allowed his consciousness to rest was of his mothers smiling face as they sat in her garden using magic to tend to her shrubbery.

Agent Coulson was headed to Stark Towers, there was definitely some strange readings documented and the signature was very similar to Thors so the being that came and went had to have been from space. He had to verify Thors whereabouts before they jumped the gun this time.

Stark had been the first to greet Agent Coulson "Agent, what a surprise. cant say that i've missed you though. You must be looking for Thor on account of the little blip that came across the radar am i right or am i right"? Shakespeare is in the labs with Jane". Coulson didn't even flinch at Tonys words. He headed towards the labs then quickly turned back around once he caught a glimpse of Thor with Miss Foster in a very compromising position. "Thanks for stopping by" Starks satisfied laughter followed Phil all the way out of the building. His communicator beeped and Clint began speaking "sir, there has been a sighting of a frost giant in London. From my knowledge of the tesserect they have limited ability to teleport within the same realm. This could be our blip sir". "Barton, secure us a flight to London. We leave within the hour".

Emery snuggled deeper into the warmth on her side rubbing her nose into its crisp spicy scent. A throat cleared and the warmth disappeared bringing Emery back to reality. Sitting up she cautiously looked over at Loki through the thick curtain of her hair. He stood by the bedside table pouring a glass of water barely sparing her a glance "Through that door is a bathroom, please prepare yourself for the day. There is a change of clothes on the dressing table and anything else you may desire, you need only to ask". She quickly walked towards the door smiling weakly at Loki before gently closing the door behind her. Giving in to a moment of panic she noticed there were no locks so she tried in vain to use her discarded clothes as some sort of barrier against the door but then remembered that he could just harry potter his way in. The bathroom was much larger then her bedroom and living room combined. And in new york she had definitely seen entire apartments smaller than this. Relieving herself she thanked the god Loki that there was actual toilet paper. there was no handle the toilet just flushed itself. on the table a pair of leather jogging pants and cotton shirt laid neatly folded along with what she assumed to be some sort of sports bra. she noticed there were no panties but was definitely not going to even mention that fact. There was also a brush and comb with beautiful jewels embedded on the handles. Not something you would find at a Walmart or Sally's. She thought, shaking her head to herself in the mirror. Across from the table there was a basin and faucet, a large wall length mirror and an item that resembled a tooth brush, there were two so she assumed one was Loki's although both looked unused. She hoped Loki didn't have some sort of Alien mouth virus because she did not want to end up suffering some sort of funky cold sore that earths meager Abreva couldn't even aid, plus she prided herself that in all her thirty years she had never suffered so much as the flu, even when that spiteful girl Evelyn from middle school had spit in her yoo-hoo. Grimacing Emery remembered being so scared she would end up with mouth herpes she had gargled with peroxide for a whole month then dramatically telling her parents she could no longer kiss them on the mouth in case she was infected. She spotted a jar that smelled like mint so she dabbed a little of the powdery paste onto her toothbrush. Relieved it was actually toothpaste and not some sort of sink cleaner she gargled and spit like a good girl. Mouth clean she continued inspecting the room. The tub was like a mini pool with a gold waterfall spout and an assortment of bottles with sweet smelling liquids. She continued to the next room eyes wide taking in the large stone shower and smooth rock bench. The entire overhead seemed compromised of tiny little holes she guessed the water rained down from. There were only two bottles within the little stone niche within the shower and they weren't labeled so it was hard to determine what was what. The first one was rather milky and smelled of almond and vanilla the second one was canary yellow and had an oil like consistency, it didn't really smell like anything so she assumed it was some sort of after shower oil moisturizer. She turned a handle and warm steaming rain poured from the ceiling. She lathered her entire body from head to toe with the creamy liquid taking care to scrub her scalp. She felt so rejuvenated by the end of her shower and took pleasure rubbing the oily subtance into her skin which now felt as smooth as silk. using the towel to dry her hair seemed pointless, it always took forever for her thick wavy hair to dry so giving up she just combed it out and braided it down her back securing the end with a leather tie she found in the vanity drawer. She was unsure what to do with her dirty clothes as she couldn't find any sort of laundry basket so she folded them up and took them with her. Loki was standing by the window turning towards her voice "Thanks, that bathroom is amazing. Where should i put these"? she held up her dirty clothes He smiled pointing to a wooden basket beside the bathroom door. embarrassed to not have noticed the damn basket she quickly dropped her burden and took a seat facing Loki on the now made bed. She tried not to think of how she molested his person in her sleep by cuddling up to his warmth. She was granted more of a reprieve from him when Loki without saying a word stalked towards the bathroom closing the door behind him. She took the opportunity to inspect the room, there were three doors. one obviously the bathroom, the other she opened and found a walk in closet with both men and women's clothing and shoes it was large enough to be another bedroom. she closed the door quietly not wanting to inspect the garments too closely for fear it would insult Loki. The other door was locked and there was no way to unlock it from the inside so it must be locked from Lokis magic. She went to the balcony window and was amazed they seemed to be at least 40 feet high and surrounded by lush grass. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating when she spotted three planets in the skyline. She wanted to go out onto the balcony but she didn't want to upset her Captor so she contented herself with just watching the scenery. She wondered what her parents were doing, hoping they were ok. Her dad would be most hurt picturing every sort of vile thing imaginable happening to his little girl. he was a retired police detective and use to tell her stories about some of the bad things that he had seen throughout his time. To this day the man wont eat crabs or shrimp telling us of the many corpses that washed up on the docks with the the bottom dwellers feeding off of the decomposing flesh. It never stopped me or mom from pigging out on steamed crabs and shrimp when we visited her sister in Maryland. Her mouth was starting to water thinking about food she remembered the taste of the cream of crab soup and and crab pretzels her and her mom ate on their most recent trip to Maryland, her dad ordered a steak. Just as she her eyes began to water from the fear of possibly never seeing her mom and dad again Loki exited the bathroom sans shirt. She didn't want to stare but couldn't tear her eyes away from all his glory. Michelangelo had nothing on Lokis tall graceful perfection. Pale smooth skin seeming carved from marble indented in all the right places like a dancer. She followed the chiseled path down from his chest to his navel not wanting to risk seeing anything below the towel. Completely oblivious to her gawking Loki continued to strut around the room towards the closet and once out of sight she fanned herself knowing there would be some sort of blush to her skin, she hopped that the brownness of her skin did not let her down today. She needed a cold rag, she blinked and the next moment she was in the bathroom. "Aaahh what the hell"!? Loki was there in an instant "What happened"? Confused Emery replied "why did you teleport me here"? Loki looked baffled and then he smirked clapping his hands "Congratulations my dear, it seems you have the power of teleportation". Grabbing Emery by the arm he steered her towards the bed motioning her to sit. "Im going to give you the short and sweet of it my dear for unfortunately I don't have the time to soften the blow so to speak. You were adopted, your birth parents are very powerful beings. Your mother has the power to shape shift and absorb power, your father has formidable strength, teleportation, and the ability to fly. You have a brother, although he is blue, like your mother he seems to share your ability to teleport. Now pay attention my dear this part may alarm you. He hesitated for just a moment " Your birth mother promised you to me in exchange for healing her womb so that she could birth your fathers spawn, which enabled him to stay on Midgard. As I have said though, no harm shall come to you by my hand. I only wish to help you grow, and with time you will come to accept your place by my side. Fear not for I assure you any children that come from our union would be well provided for, and of course you will want for nothing all of your days".

Emery just stared gaping back at Loki she had known that she was adopted since she was a teen, so that was no shocker. She had even went through a little rebellious faze as a result; hooking class, smoking pot, dry humping her crush under the school bleachers. The real shocker was the fact that this alien god wanted to have babies! Forget marriage, and even sex; hell truth be told he was pretty damn sexy and after baby dick Rick she was sure as shit not going to pass up sex with an alien god. Loki was probably packing a freaking baby arm! More concerning though was the home situation, would she not be allowed to return to earth? Her parents worrying about their baby girl day and night. She could imagine her mother gathering all the Puerto Ricans in the neighborhood to hand out missing person flyers while her father practically slept at his old precinct. Not caring if she angered him at this point she wasn't dumb, obviously he needed her and wanted powerful children or something, she wasn't even surprised that she was some sort of freaky alien mutant hybrid thingy. Besides this was not the time to freak out about the small stuff like being an alien, hell at least she was legal and didn't have to worry about immigration. She imagined herself making an anonymous tip to the immigration office reporting Loki as an illegal alien only for him to blow the town sky high while running from "La Migra". She did not find herself the least bit funny. Deciding it was now or never to find out what her limitations would be she spoke up "Um does this mean I will never get to see my parents again"?

Loki was shocked for the wealth of information he had just provided he expected for things to be thrown at him or at the very least some tears but here she was just staring back at him with big pleading brown eyes to see her parents. He could allow the girl to see her parents but it was risky. Not only did he have to shield himself from Heimdell but he also needed to avoid a very bitter Titan and least he forget the all mighty Thor and his band of misfit strong arms. For his plan to work they all needed to think him dead. He also needed Emery to be on his side and he knew keeping her from saying her goodbyes to her parents wasn't going to get him off to a good start, he needed to be in her good graces. Once the girl came into her full power she would be a powerful companion or a formidable adversary. Loki decided the easiest way to win the girls heart and subsequently tap into her power would be to grant the girls request. He would just have to be diligent in shielding himself and the girl on midgard. "We can visit your parents later this week if you like". He tried his best to look repentant and nervous but this playacting was really starting to irritate him, damn Odin but he wanted to break something. He watched the woman's face light up at his words. Her easy smile gave everything away, she would not be hard to manipulate.

It had been several hours since they had broken their fast. He had never seen a woman eat with as much delight as the one before him. He spoke of the the nine worlds supported by Yggdrasill, the world tree. He also entertained her with stories of his youth in Asgard and and how magic was considered a ladies weapon. He could see the girl spinning the poor Loki tales in her head as he detailed his parentage and family riff, she practically dripped with sympathy.

Emery couldn't help herself, she pitied Loki. People would probably see the monster especially after the whole New York incident but so far he had been nothing but kind to her, if one overlooked the whole kidnapping bit. Was this the beginning stages of Stockholm syndrome? Sympathy for the devil? She didn't think so. She could relate to him, being adopted was a double edged sword, she felt blessed that she had these amazing parents however a part of her also felt tortured; and often times she questioned her worth. Deep down she couldn't shake the idea that she was a burden to her birth parents. Had she really been worth anything would they have gotten rid of her so easily? It must have been hard for Loki whom had lived for hundreds of years to come to grips with a new reality. Suddenly you are not the beloved second son, you are an outsider, not truly born to the throne of Asgard as you had been raised to believe. To top it off, you find out that you are the mythical monster that parents use to scare their children. So much prejudice and hate. He had it rough she thought to herself.

They sat on the balcony for a while watching the trees sway in the distance. He didn't want to break her train of thought so he remained silent. "I've been thinking of what I should tell my parents. My dad is a retired police officer so he will be the hardest to convince. I think we should pretend you work for some secret government agency or something and that I will be traveling the world with you covertly for long periods of time without access to a secure means of communication. Some real Jason Bourne type stuff. You know on second thought then he would just worry about conspiracies and hit men so maybe I should tell him your a history professor and that you've been given a grant to research some tombs in Egypt. Meh scratch that, that wont work either he'll be worried about bandits. I give up I have no idea what to tell them". He couldn't hold it in, Her face so filled with worry and begging him to spin some story to save the day, it was just too much, he was the silvertoungue. Holding his side he laughed uncontrollably, the poor thing had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

Watching the girl squirm under her parents scrutiny was the icing on the cake. Loki played his role to perfection, ever the gentleman. He was a professor of physics at a prestigious university in London, and he had recently been recruited by their government to aid in the building of an inter-dimensional bridge. With recent events in London secrecy was of the upmost importance so unfortunately for a while they would be incommunicado. Her father asked her why she had never told them about him, she cried telling them that she wasn't sure how their long distant relationship could continue but that helplessly watching the events on CNN had made up her mind and that she did not want to be apart from Charles Blackwell any longer. Her mother was so relieved and looking forward to grandchildren that she expressed how she wouldn't mind if they married in haste because of a little bambino. Her father scoffed giving Charles a questioning look but Loki shook his head and smiled. He was surprised to see her father look a little deflated at that. After a dinner of Emerys favorite roast pork with yellow rice and beans and tearful goodbyes Loki briefly wondered if it would have just been easier to kill her parents and be done with it, wasn't it a midgardian expression that time healed all wounds. Emery left her bank information with her father and he assured her that he would make sure the mortgage was paid until he could find a buyer and not to worry. Her mother also told her not to worry about her King Jareth as she and her father grew rather fond of the feline these past few weeks. Her mother was still not convinced that Emery wasn't pregnant so she patted her belly for good luck. She also hugged Charles tightly and told him to take care of her baby. Loki cringed inwardly wishing death upon the mortal but smiled and returned the embrace assuring the older woman that she would have nothing to worry about. Her father Martin heartily slapped him on the back and shook his hand. Finally without incident they were back on his estate on Alfheim.

Emery readied herself for bed feeling a little strange now that she knew of Loki's intentions. She should be crying and running for the hills, but for some reason she just couldn't. Maybe it was the monotony of her old life that had her looking forward to this adventure she was forced to embark on. Or maybe it was her inner submissive always so eager to please and if anyone needing pleasing it was definitely Loki, the poor bastard looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulder. She studied the ring on her left hand fingering the engraved shapes she didn't recognize. Loki still hadn't returned from the bathroom, and the drumming sound of the shower water began to cast their spell and she was out like a light.

Loki was nervous, he was unsure if he would be able to continue to play the gentleman with the beast lurking so close to the surface, begging to be let out. Would Emery be frightened of his Jotunn form, surely for he was a right monster. He felt split down the middle, playing this game was taking a toll on him, for so long all he wanted and desired was to rule, to dominate and prove just how much his subjects needed subjugation. He was born to be a king, Odin was too blind to rule and funny how now he only had his one ever discriminate eye to see. The almighty Thor is and will always be a dullard, Asgard would greatly suffer under his puppet rule. He was amazed that the big oaf could even formulate complete sentences. He mentally slapped himself as now was not the time to be sidetracked, he had a woman to seduce in more ways than one and time was of the essence. Not bothering with a towel, Loki used his magic to dry and clothe himself. He was disappointed upon entering the bedroom to see the girl had already drifted off to sleep. Climbing into the bed this time he faced the girl studying the contours of her delicate face. There was no question that she would rival any beauty in all the nine realms. He noticed a little black mark no bigger than a pin prick on the bottom corner of her right eye which he thought only gave her features more personality. He studied her plump lips only to have his fantasy doused in ice water as he noticed a bit of drool seeping onto the pillow. He quickly turned away from her and stared at the ceiling trying to picture his next steps.

Thor walked into the meeting room at Shield headquarters acknowledging Clints gesture of up pointed thumbs with a smile. He was oblivious to Son of Coul's tight smile and blushed cheeks. Steve was busy selecting donuts to put on his plate and not one to deny his appetite Thor followed, selecting one of each pastry within the boxes. Natasha was absent he noticed but the man of Iron was seated looking very relaxed with black shades covering his eyes. Bruce was staring out the window sipping on decaffeinated coffee. "Thank you friend Steve, your kind words of hallmark was much appreciated". Steve just patted Thor on the shoulder with his free hand. Stark whispered to Banner "What the hell is he talking about, did I miss a birthday"? Banner sadly shook his head "Loki died protecting Jane from those alien elves". Stark looked stunned "No shit!? Wouldn't picture Rock of ages going out like that". Fury entered along with Natasha and everyone took there seats. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here! I got two hits last night showing something entering the atmosphere and landing here in New York and yet I know Thor hasn't left his woman's side". Stark looked down his glasses "Capsicle you want to start"? Steve panicked as the spotlight was set on him and he quickly swallowed the chunk of pastry in his mouth, regretting that he didn't chew it as he almost choked. "Well, um honestly we have no idea. There has been no additional sightings of any strange beings so we're thinking maybe domestic. We know that Hydra has been working on perfecting there drone technology". Fury rubbed his chin considering the possibility. Stark cut in "well whatever it was they got some serious technology, all of my imaging satellites were jammed and even Shields were rendered useless between the evening hours of six and ten". Coulson perked up at that looking to Natasha and Clint. Stark swore that they must have some sort of psychic ability as he watched them seemingly communicate with their eyes. "Something you'd like to share with the team Agent"? Coulson coughed "Sorry, I just want to get some eyes on the Hydra facility so I'm thinking of sending Barton, and Romanoff". Steve spoke up "I'd like to tag along". Coulson smiled and nodded. Stark scoffed "Get a room"! as he poured himself another cop of coffee. Banner hid his laugh in his cup, Steve sneered and Coulson cleared his throat adjusting his tie. Thor was completely oblivious focused solely on the delicious cream that was oozing from the sides of his puffy pastry. Fury clasped his hands together abruptly standing "Alright people keep me posted" and exited the room signaling the end of the meeting. Stark stood removing his glasses "You know I would just like to say that I still don't like or trust that guy, and I'm still not completely sure if I should be staring at the patch or the eye". Just as Clint was about to reply, Coulson Shook his head.


End file.
